I'd kill for
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Matt and Beyond have a chat...moastly about Mello and L...and why they'd kill for the people they would.


"Beyond...?"

Beyond turned away from the book on his desk to look at the young redhead sat on his bed. "What?"

"You don't like Mello, do you?"

Beyond stood from his chair and walked over to the younger boy. He knelt down in front of him; making their heads at the same height. "What's this about, Matt? You're not upset because I don't like your friend, are you? Because you know, I don't really care." He said with an un-readable expression on his face.

"Hmpf! If you don't care what I think...why do you put up with me? L doesn't bother with me too much...but _you_ never send me away." Matt said, inching his face closer to Beyond's.

"What, you're upset that L doesn't bother with you as much as the other two? You know that is because you don't apply yourself properly...if you tried I bet you could beat both of your friends."

"That's not it! I don't want to be the next L...you know that."

"Oh yeah, you just want to help Mello, isn't that right? But you are only eight...you could change your mind..." Beyond said.

Matt frowned at the older boy and gripped his shoulders with his small hands. "No I won't! Not ever!"

"Haha...okay." Beyond smirked. This was what he admired in the younger boy: his determination. He would never become the next L...not because he couldn't, but because he didn't want to be, he would rather be by his friend's side and help him.

"But...you don't like Mello...do you?" Matt loosened his grip, but kept his hands on Beyond's shoulders.

Beyond stared into Matt's eyes for a moment. "No, I don't."

"It's because he likes L so much, isn't it?" Matt asked; a sad expression on his face.

"Ha...and you don't like L because Mello likes him so much...right?" Beyond smirked smugly at the younger boy. Beyond pushed Matt over onto the bed and climbed on the bed, leaning over him. "Silly little brat...that's a stupid excuse not to like someone..."

"B-but that's why you don't like Mello...so it's the same. We're the same."

"Yeah...our reasons are the same...but you are nothing like me." Matt frowned at the older man. "Okay, answer me this...would you kill for Mello?"

"Yes." Matt answered as soon as the question had left Beyond's lips. Beyond's eyes widened...Matt had answered so truthfully.

"Even though it would mean going against everything you believe in?"

"You know _my _personal sense of justice is no where near L's, Mello's, Near's...or even yours...so I would go against _everything _if that's what Mello wanted!"

Beyond's eyes narrowed. "You are still just a child..."

"Are you saying you wouldn't for L?"

"Wouldn't what?" Beyond asked. He shifted his position so he was sitting on Matt's stomach; using his legs to keep most of his weight off of Matt.

"Kill for L. Let's say L got hurt...murdered..." Beyond frowned down at Matt. "Hear me out! Right, let's say L got murdered and the guy who did it got off...you wouldn't go against everything _you_ and _L _believe in? You wouldn't kill the bastard who did it?"

Beyond smacked Matt's head lightly. "Stop swearing...and...yes...I guess you are right."

"There's no _guess_ about it! You know you would! Just admit it!"

Beyond bent over Matt; their faces a few inches apart. "I just did, brat!"

Matt blinked a few times and smiled. "Yeah, you did."

"Why do you spend time...let me spend time with you? You only ever spend time with L and me...I've never seen you spend time with anyone else... 'specially not Mello or Near."

"What is with all the questions tonight?" Beyond asked moving his face away from Matt's.

"Just answer me!" Matt demanded; Beyond glared at him. "Uh...please...I wanna know..."

"That is very simple."

"What is it then?"

Beyond quickly moved his face closer to Matt's. "That is because I only like you and L." Matt's eyes widened.

"Does this mean you like me better than L?" Beyond looked confused. "You said _'you and L' _not _'L and you'_. You put _me _first...so do you?"

"Huh, in your dreams, kid." Beyond smirked and climbed off of Matt. "Now get out...I have things to do and I am sure you have studying to do."

Matt climbed off the bed and stood in front of Beyond; frowning at the older man.

"What?"

"I don't wanna go!"

Beyond smirked and bent forward; kissing Matt's forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow." Matt's cheeks burned bright red and his eyes were wide. "Now, out." Beyond pushed him gently towards the door.

Matt went to the door and opened it; he stepped half-way out of it. "Beyond..." Beyond looked over to the door. "It's not only Mello...I'd kill for." Matt quickly left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Beyond couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

End!

Okay, so this fic was pointless I guess...but I wrote it a while ago and wanted to post it...so here it is, lol. Thanks for reading!


End file.
